Just Before Dawn
by DrunkBalletDancer
Summary: I'm jus testing the waters again. What if Harry had a twin? And their family wasn't so nice? What if Harry and his twin had many talents and sercets. This is their journey through Hogwarts. Love it? Or hate it? read and let me know!
1. Chapter 1

What if instead of the Boy Who Lived, it was the Twins Who Lived? Harry and His twin sister, Zane, are so very alike and yet so very different. They have many sercets, known and unknown to them, as they enter Hogwarts. Please excuse any mis-spellings, I don't have a beta reader or a spell checking thing and I'm not excatly the best speller...

Zane Lilian Potter

Hair: Very light strawberry blonde

Eyes: light aqua colour

--

A man about 30 or so years of age dressed completely in black walked calmly through the halls of an ancientcastle called Hogwarts. This man came up to a not very pretty gargoyle, he muttered 'Mars Bars' and waited a few seconds for the statue to jump aside. He stepped on the stair case and was greeted with a door, the man knocked and entered. Before this man at an overly cluttered desk sat a very old man with a long white beard and long white hair. This new man was dressed in a light purple dress-like robe with sky blue stars shooting past now and then.

"Severus! Have a seat my boy." This new man adressed the other man now know as Severus, who took a seat infront of the older man.

"You called me here Albus?" Severus asked the elder man.

"Yes my boy. It's been a week since we set letters to the new students. Only four letters haven't been answered. I need you to meet with them and help them find their supplies, they are all muggleborn students" Albus said looking at Severus through his half moon glasses, his piercing blue eyes twingling like mad. Severus nodded his head in thought.

"Where might these students be located? And who are they?" Severus asked as though this happened often, his blue obsidian eyes looking back at Albus'.

"You will find the four of them at this adress. Leave tomorrow after breakfast and they'll be there. Here's their letters." Albus said giving Severus a piece of paper with an adress on it and four thick letters.

"Yes sir. If that's all?" Severus asked looking at the adress.

"Yes my boy get some rest, it may be a long day for you. Severus stood up and walked out of the office, he had a strange feeling in his gut. He couldn't tell what that feeling was but he knew it had to do with tomorrow. Severus placed the letters and adress on a coffee table in his living quaters and returned to a poition he was making before Albus called him, only vaguely noticing it was ten o'clock at night already.

scene cahnge

Many many miles away from the recently ended conversation of Albus and Severus, in a apparently normal house a whale of a man named Vernon Dursley advanced on two child in a blind rage. Said two children looked to be no more then 8 or 9 years old. One, the boy, stood infront of his sister in a protective stance he had dark hair that was short and messy, darker skin then his sister and two piercing emeralds for eyes that were filled with fear. The boys' sister had long waist-length hair that was so light it was almost white in colour, she had light skin and piecing but light aqua eyes and also shown with fear. Their names are Harry James Potter and Zane Lilian Potter, respectivly, they looked very different, the only similarity between them is the scar they have on their forehead above their eyebrow, Harry's on the left and Zane on the right. Zane appeared to be nurseing a badly cut up hand, Harry glared at his uncle, yes his uncle. You see Harry and Zane have no parents, they died in a 'car crash' when they were one and a half or thats what Vernon and his wife Petuina say. Well, in that 'crash' Lily and James Potter, their parents, died and the next morning they were left on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. Since that day Vernon, Petuina and their son Dudley has neglegted, beaten, abused, and molested Harry and Zane because of a hate unknown to the children. Vernon got closer to the children and punched Harry in the face, sending him to the ground, and kicking him twice hard in the torso he then pushed Zane in the wall, her head crashing into a picture frame of a baby Dudley. Vernon then grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into their room, it was late and no one in the house was awake except for them. Vernon locked the door behind him as he entered the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive.

+time change+

At half past three in the morning on July the 31st, many hours after Vernon left the smallest room on the twins' elevenith birthday, had Zane sitting up with her twin brothers' head in her lap. She ran her thin pale fingures through his hair trying to help him sleep, he had had a long day. She felt Harry move, she looked down and saw his piecreing emerald green eyes.

"Zee?" Harry whispered peering into Zane's light aqua eyes.

"Yes Harry?" Zane answered in an equally quite voice.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked looking away slightly. Harry always loved Zane's singing voice but was nervous she wouldn't sing for him because he didn't protect her enough from their uncle. Zane simply smiled and nodded.

"Only if you get some sleep." Zane said, Harry nodded and shifed back to the poistion he was before. Zane didn't say anything else but in stead started to whisper sing 'Green Finch and Linnet Bird' from Sweeney Todd. Harry had helped her sneak into the movie when they skipped school one day. It was always their favoritve song and knew it would put harry to sleep. She started to run her fingures through her hair again and started.

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird. How is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?..." She continued with the song, unknowingly glowing a pale but vivid shade of purple. Around the middle, where Harry would come in with a musical break she felt Harry's breathing start to even out more and by the 'Ahs' she knew Harry was asleep. Zane finished the song and looked down at her twin and sighed.'He's been through so much.' She thought. Zane then looked up toward the heveans.

"Please if anyone is listening send something, anything that can help us." Zane said and half carried half dragged her brother to his cot like bed and tucked him in. She then turned and climbed into her own cot like bed and fell asleep. But little did Zane or Harry know something, or rather someone, was aroused from their sleep in a cold sweat, that someone little did any of them know, would save each other.

scene change

Many, many miles away from the now slumbering children Severus sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. His clothes were still all black, but still showing off his well-build body. Severus' shoulders shook of dry tears, his eyes hasn't leaked a tear since the night she died nine and a half or so years ago. The man look up and out his window toward the stars and whispered

"Lily..." Before leaning back on his bed for how ever long sleep would last him.

--

Seeing as there are two of them, the Dursely's threw them in there seeing as the cupboard under the staired barely fit one child.

I know the movie came out only a few years ago and Harry Potter takes place long before that but seeing as I do noy know that time as well as this one so I changed it to more or less around the end of the 90s/ the start of the 2000s.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. If I ge enough people liking it I will update and so on with each chapter. All other stories are on hold for now still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do excuse the mis-spellings and any grammar mistakes, I wanted to update quick but suddenly i had ten billions things to do and not enough time to do them and then I lost my internet for a while. OI! It was bad. Anyway I wanted this chapter done quick so I really didn't look hard for mistakes. Won't happen again I almost promise! Enjoy!**

Harry Potter was the first to wake in the Dursely house, he sat up to look at the clock. 'Hmm Seven Thrity...I'll wake Zane and then go to the studio. But 1st I gotta make breakfast...' Harry thought climbing out of his cot. He went over to a cardboard box labeled 'Harry's Clothes' and pulled out a green thin long sleeved shirt that was too big and a pair of too-big baggy shorts that were once black but now faded to gray and pulled them on along with his needed under garments. Harry softly walked over to Zane's box of clothes and pulled out her old navy blue leotard, pink stockings, and grey sweat pants, he laid them on his bed and walked out of the room, down the stairs and toward the kitchen. His barefeet made soft sounds as he made is way toward the fridgerator. He pulled out what was needed to make his uncles breakfast. He set up the coffee machine, put some toast in the toaster and started cooking three scramble eggs and five pancakes just for his uncle. He heard two creeks in the floor, a heavy one and a much lighter one. Then heavy foot falls and heavy but much lighter footfalls, one went into the bathroom and into the shower and the other much heavier one down the stairs. Harry knew now he only had a few more minutes to finish his uncles break fast. As his uncle came into the kitchen and sat down, the coffee machine stopped and the last pancake finished. Harry placed it one his uncles plate and set it down in front of him, he also heard Zane's light foot steps coming down the stairs just as morning post arravied. The shower stopped just before Harry turned on the water to soak the dishes. Zane walked in and handed Vernon the mail, she was dressed in the clothes Harry had set out with her hair tied in a high pony tail. In the pile of mail, in which neither Zane nor Harry were allowed to look at, were strangely packaged letters. They got many of those during the week, Vernon kept getting forgeting things he normaly wouldn't, like being mean to Harry and Zane. Two days ago he said good morning to them! Harry started to think about the letters when suddenly Zane's voice filled his head.

'Ah what a BEAUitful morning! The birds are singing, the grass is growing, the sun is shining and were going to catch hell if you don't hurry up and move it!' Zane wasn't excatly a morning person.

'Shut up you moron' Harry answered her back in his head. Harry and Zane could do this weird thing were they could talk to eachother without speaking. But 'mind-speak' as they called it, wasn't the only thing they could do. The had amazing recall, they could some how heal minor injuries and make bones grow right without setting it and other stuff they couldn't explain. Like one time in Zane's ballet class she go so mad at one of the older girls for pushing her over in warm-ups, the girls frilly and expensive tutu suddenly fell to pieces on the floor and burst into flames! And Harry once set his math teachers hair blue because she made fun of him with the other kids!

In school and extra arts classes, which is pay for by thr school, their classmates fun of them. In regular school Dudley bullied the other kids and Harry and Zane, so no one would go near them. Not like anyone wanted to, they were too smart and would rather read books then play with the kids. In the arts classes they were just better then everyone else, they didn't flaunt it or anything they just were.

Zane tugged on Harry's arm, it was time to go and Zane wanted to talk. Harry grabbed his folder of music and followed Zane out the door with their uncles grumbles about freaks followed them. They closed the door behind them walked in silence. It was about a mile and a half to the studio where they attened arts classes in which they speand most of their day, they go four times a week and not ever class in on the same day.

Zane took three different dance classes which included ballet, hip hop, tap and in a few years pointe, two hours of each class but only tusedays and thursdays. ballet and hip hop on tuesdays and ballet and tap on thursdays. Zane also takes singing classes and acting classes. Singing on monday and acting on wensday. Harry takes music classes. He can play the piano, flute, violin, and is learning guitar, His hours for music is the same as Zane's dance classes. Harry also takes art classes, again same hours as Zane's singing and acting classes, as well as art history and musical history. Together the twins take laungue classes, currently they are learning Russian but can already speak fluently French, German and Latin. The twins also a cooking class. All this leading up a about a five hour day, with aporperitate breaks, five mintues between each class and a half hour for lunch which the studio serves for free.

The twins got about a block away from the Dursley house before they let their injuries from last night show. Zane was limping slightly, and Harry was breathing harshly. They sat down on a nearby bench, Harry checked out Zane's ankle, it was just twisted a little badly, she'll be able to dance today without too much pain. Zane looked at his ribs, she couldn't be sure but, she believed one, possbily two, were broken. Zane looked over Harry fully and noticed he couldnt move is wrist in certian ways, probly because it was sprined.

"You dumby, why did you protect me last night! You know I'm still gonna get hit, and your gonna get hit worse!" She asked making a makeshift split. "You won't be able to paint now, ya' know?"

"Zane, you know why I do what I do." Harry slipped a lock of hair that fell out of the ponytail behind Zane's ear. "I'd rather get hit worse then you do. So what if I get tossed around, a few bumps and bruises never killed anyone an-" He was cut off by Zane.

"But Harry it can kill you!" She started to tear up "What if he goes to far one day, he snaps your neck or shatters your spine! All because your protecting me! Harry am I worth your life? If die what will it be for? He'll hurt me too, more so because your not there! I can't bare with that thought. You dying because of me! I can take a beating Harry and you can only take so much!" Zane got up and sprinted down the block, well sprinted as much as she could with a twisted ankle. Harry got up as well and ran after her. Zane got two blocks before falling, Harry wasn't able to make it in time to catch her but thankfully she fell on someone's lawn.

"Moron, what did you do that for!" Harry said when he got his breathing undercontrol. Zane looked sheepishly at Harry.

"Now were really gonna be late, huh?" Harry laughed and helped his sister up from the ground, Zane laughed with him. The rest of the way to the school was uneventful, the twins speaking in their mind speak. As they neared the school they saw all the kids on the front lawn, laughing and goofing off with eachother, clearly they weren't running as late as they thought they were. They neared the school and serch out of two people. They couldn't call them friends, oh no that freaks weren't allowed any friends, but they talked to eachother and had healthly competion for top of the class with them. They found one of them and saw the other running towards them. The twins and the unnamed 'friends' vaguly noticed a strange man standing outside the school looking from a piece of paper and then up at the school, he shook his head and walked inside.

**+ POV Change +**

Severus Snape was not a morning person, nor was he an afternoon person. No Severus Snape isn't a vampire who only dewells in the dark. You couldn find Mr. Snape in a good mood curled up infront of the fireplace with a cup of strong Itialian coffee and a good muggle novel, not that he let anyone see him like that nor let anyone know he reads muggle novels fiction and not. Not like any of his co-workers and 'friends' would really care enough to seek him out for converation. But yet Severus Snape was not happy, if he ever was. Mr. Snape was dragged, rather rudly he might add, out of his nice warm bed and to the great hall by a rather annoying house elf. He didn't even get a cup of his itialian coffee, well he didn't get any coffee really, his coffee machine finally decided it wanted to quite it's job after nearly 12 years of amazing service. He sighed quitely from his seat inbetween Albus and Filius, he had to get the four children who decided not to answer their Hogwarts letters today. He sighed again. Severus Snape really did like children, to a point, but he REALLY didn't feel like dealing with them with his cup of coffee. Severus excused himself from the table, with was already 8 o'clock, he really needed to get going if he ever wanted to get these children. Severus walked out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds at a quick pace. He made if to Hogsmade and then apparited to a nearby adress to the one he was supposed to go to, he only knew of it because he had been to this adress many times before. He transfigured his black on black robes into a black button-up long sleeved shirt and dark wash demin jeans, he tied his shoulder lenght hair back with a hair tie he always carried with him.

Severus walked down the street looking for the adress he was given, within sight of the building he was looking for he crashed into a small girl, about ten or so. The girl fell to the ground while Severus only stumbled back a bit, he sneered down at her but helped her up anyway. The girl was simple enough, plain chocolate brown waves for hair pale cpmpextion and tiny frame, but her eyes stood out very much so. This girls eyes weren't one colour like green or brown, they were many colours. around the pupil there was a reddish brown rim that seemed to leak out into the other colours, the outter rim was a stunning gold while inbetween there was blue and green and where they met a beauitful seagreen. But what stuck out the most to Severus about this young girls eyes was the gaze she held with them. It was like just by touching him she knew every serect he ever tried to keep, every memory he's kept locked away, and everything he doesn't know about himself. The girl muttered a soft, shy 'Sorry' in a strange mixed accents before running off the join a small group of three who didn't see what had just happened. Severus watched her go toward the other three and the building he was headed to, she looked back one more time at Severus and some what smiled at him. Severus sighed 'This was be a long day.' He stepped up to the building a double and tripple checked the address he was given with the building, wth was a simple building one he's been to so many times before. It was a gray-brick three story building with three sets of double doors and stairs directly infront of it. Severus walked up the small stairs and into the building. Now the quest for the head master or missteress of the school.

**+POV CHANGE+**

Harry and Zane went closer to their frist sighted 'friend'. Her name is Tayna Severnosky, she a few months younger then the twins. Most people called her T-Sev for short because her full name was just too long. She had thick, coarse aburn hair that fell past her shoulders, that was currently tied up in a bun, and she had a rather dark complextion. Tayna was very plainly of Russian decent. Apparntly her parents fled Russia ten years before she was born and moved to England to start over a new life. Tayna has an old sister by ten years names Marina, Marina in Harry and Zane's opinion was the coolest person ever. Tayna's parents are together and her sister in colledge but for some reason Tayna can not wait to get away from her parents and claims the second she can she is leaving without a second thought. Though part of her reasoning might be the fact that her father is an acholic.

The twins other 'friend', who they just noticed running in to the, is name Amy-Lynn Werner. Though she might behead you if you called her anything other then Amy. Amy has amazing waves of chocolate hair and the most stunning eyes that apparently changed with her emotions. Amy has divorsed parents, their divorse was very violent. And sometimes Amy got in the line of fire, and she has scars to to prove it. She moved here when she was almost seven for New York, USA. She has a brother named Bret who is seven, and Amy is very very protective of him, part of the reasons she has he scars. She dreams of having her home fixed again. Amy is still only ten but has to be the adult of her house. Amy had a gift of just knowing things, not smart book stuff things, but someones emotions and sercets. There are no sercets from Amy espeacialy when its about her friends. Amy quickly hugged her three friends and ran into the school, the others cofunsed, checked their watches but then quickly followed her because if they didn't they were going to be very late for class.

**--**

**Well that's it for now hopefully I'll get another chapter before school, but it's doubtful. But I promise I will try. Please leave nice reviews! Oh yes about the school, I have it so for certain students that show talent in the arts the public school pays for their classes their during the summer and after school as long as the student's keep their grades up. **


End file.
